Stars Explode
by AbbyJForever
Summary: PWP,slash, don't like don't read. A low chant of a prayer, MerlinMerlinMerlinMerlin. Merlin/Arthur, Bottom!Arthur. First time.


"Merlin."

The dark-haired manservant looked up from where he sat at the foot of Arthur's bed, cleaning his sword with a cloth. Arthur himself was leaning against the shut and bolted door to his chambers, breathing quick and a flush on his cheeks.

_Oh Gods, __**Merlin…**_

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, setting the sword down and standing up, taking a step closer to his master. His shirt was slightly open and hung off one thin shoulder, revealing and expanse of creamy shoulder and collar bone.

Arthur swallowed and felt himself flush under Merlin's intense, concerned look. He shifted from foot to foot. "Um… uh… M-Mer-"

_Don't… oh __**Gods…**_

"You look at little flushed." He laid the back of his hand against Arthur's forehead, frowning gently at him.

Arthur swallowed.

_So close, so, so close. Just a little closer… _

"Is something wrong?" Arthur shook his head quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. His brain gave him images of Merlin saying the same thing…

"_Are you alright?" Buried deep in him, caught in the throws of passions, moaning, wanting, needing…. So close… _

Arthur swallowed loudly, and backed out from under Merlin's hand, lowering his eyes. His cock leapt and his breeches were suddenly far too tight. His back made contact with the solid oak door, and his brain was thrown into another fantasy… he felt the shudder roll down his spine.

He leant forward and kissed Merlin, a kick press of lips against lips that was barely there. Merlin's eyes widened— the dark blue eyes darkened even further, and a glint appeared.

Arthur's legs began to shake.

_Is he going too…?_

Merlin seized Arthur's shirt and crashed their lips together. Arthur's head hit the door, and his knees shook as Merlin claimed his lips, shoving his tongue into Arthur's mouth, fingers clutching his hair, the other hand 'round his waist, possessively.

Arthur felt the other's knee between his legs, and his legs gave out. Merlin broke the kiss, tightening his grip round Arthur, stopping him from falling over. He pressed his knee tighter against Arthur's crotch, and his head feel back, eyes rolling and a loud groan falling from his lips.

_If this is a dream, please don't wake me up…_

Merlin kissed him again, slower this time, seeking permission with a sweep of his tongue over Arthur's lips. Arthur groaned breathily and opened his mouth, tilting his head back.

Merlin's tongue sought out the nooks and crannies of the other man's mouth, tasting expensive wine and food and a tang of something that was distinctly Arthur.

He swiped at Arthur's tongue, teasing and coaxing until Arthur caught on and nervously ran his own tongue against Merlin's.

It was Merlin's turn to groan into the other's mouth.

They broke apart reluctantly when the need for air became too great, and both where panting heavily as they leant against each other, faces no more then an inch apart, looking into each other's eyes.

Arthur's pupils where dilated, and his eyes where wide and bright with shock and lust; Merlin's eyes were dark and murky, glinting with want and need, the outer edges of his irises tinged gold.

Merlin took Arthur's hand and led him to the Prince's bed, sitting down in the middle and pulling Arthur down after him, so the blond was kneeling in front of him on the covers. The dark-haired boy ran fingers through blond hair and down a lightly stubbled cheek, across an elegant neck and over a muscled chest.

Arthur shuddered deliciously, eyes drooping and looking at Merlin through his lashes, at the devious smirk and the firelight highlighting his prominent cheekbones.

Arthur felt himself hardening further as Merlin tugged the red shirt, "Fuck, you look good in that," he murmured, out of Arthur's breeches and up over his head. He set to work kissing and nibbling at Arthur's neck, nibbling on his earlobe and over his collarbone, before pushing Arthur down to lie on his back, and straddling his waist.

He kissed a line down Arthur's chest, swirling his tongue around his right nipple, before suckling slightly, rolling the other between his long, pale fingers. Arthur arched his back off the bed, groaning, head thrown back against the pillows. Smirking, Merlin repeated it with the other one, loving the power and control in the situation— a reverse to the normal order of things.

He slipped off of Arthur and hooked his fingers into the waist of Arthur's breeches, tugging them down and over his ass and down his legs, letting Arthur kick them off. He took Arthur's cock in his hand and gave a firm squeeze, Arthur's whimper sending shocks of arousal through his body, pooling in his stomach. He stroked Arthur firmly again and again, until the Crown Prince was sobbing and trembling under him.

He smiled and released Arthur's cock, pressing a kiss to the head, smirking at Arthur's jerk and whimper of protest.

"Not yet," Merlin whispered, voice low and hoarse with arousal, and whistled, bringing Arthur's stunning eyes to his. Merlin slowly pulled his own shirt over his head, ruffling his hair once he'd thrown the garment to join Arthur's on the floor. Arthur watched, entranced, and Merlin slip his own trousers down his legs, and Arthur groaned, the sight of Merlin _naked_ in front of him sending another jolt of hot pleasure to his cock.

Arthur sat up and pulled Merlin into a kiss, pulling their bodies together. Both hissed and panted when hot, bare skin met hot, bare skin, and Arthur kissed and nibbled and licked at Merlin's neck, snuggling and inhaling Merlin's smell. He murmured broken compliments into the sweaty, heated skin.

"Beautiful… gorgeous… mine… _ohmygodlovely…_"

Merlin smiled and eased Arthur back until he was lying flat, and the sight of Arthur lying waiting, open, desperate sent another powerful, scolding surge of desire to his cock, and the thought of being _inside him_ almost made him come right there.

Merlin reached for the bottle of oil on Arthur's bedside. It was usually used to ease the ache in Arthur's muscles after a long training session, but it would serve his purpose just as well. He uncorked the bottle and poured it over his fingers, looking straight at Arthur, deep into his eyes.

"Ready?" he asked, needing permission.

Arthur only managed a quick nod, eyes blown wide and staring, twitching from Merlin's fingers to his lips, to his eyes, and back again. Merlin smiled reassuringly, and sat beside him, propping Arthur's hips up slightly with a pillow.

Merlin ran his slicked fingers over Arthur's ass, and slipped down between his butt crack. Arthur jerked back against him, a whine in the back of his throat. Merlin pressed a soothing kiss to his neck as he put pressure on his finger, slowly sinking into Arthur's entrance.

Merlin paused, letting Arthur get used to the intrusion. Once Arthur had relaxed, he pushed further in, before pulling back out and back in again, slowly, not wanting to hurt his lover.

He added a second finger, hearing Arthur gasp with each thrust into him. Merlin crooked his fingers slightly and Arthur moaned loudly, head thrown back, pushing against Merlin's fingers. Smiling, Merlin concentrated on hitting the same spot ever time, scissoring his fingers a few times before adding a third.

Arthur's breath came in shuddering huffs, Merlin's name falling form his lips and being swallowed in his groans.

He whimpered in protest when Merlin removed his fingers, and Merlin smiled, slicking his cock with the oil.

He threw Arthur's legs over his shoulders, making eye contact. "This'll sting a bit, but relax. It gets so, so much better."

Arthur nodded, whining and bucking his hips upwards, searching for much needed friction.

Merlin moved slowly, guiding his cock to Arthur's entrance, pausing to let Arthur adjust. His thighs shook with the effort to not pound into the tightness, the heat. He sunk further in; listening for any hint of discomfort from the other, but Arthur merely looked amazed, skin sweaty and hair sticking to his forehead.

Once he was in up to the hilt, he took a few minutes to let the other adjust, even though the torture of waiting made him tremble. He hung his head in order to regain his control over his desires.

Arthur pushed against Merlin, signalling him to move. Merlin did just that, pulling most of that way out and then pushing back in. Both boys groaned at the feeling, the feeling of being filled and loved, the feeling of a loved one wrapped around them so intimately.

Merlin found that spot inside Arthur again, and locked onto that exact angle, hitting it every time, with slow, steady thrust that blew both boys' minds. Merlin's moans and shouts of _ohmygodsofuckinggood _where accompanied by Arthur's constant moaning, a low chant of a prayer, _MerlinMerlinMerlinMerlin… _

Merlin felt his thrusts become more frenzied as he climbed towards climax, Arthur's movement under him becoming erratic. He reached between them and stroked Arthur's cock once, firmly, and it was Arthur's undoing.

With a keening cry, Arthur came, come spilling over both their chests, whole body going rigid as his mind succumbed to the feeling of utter oblivion, pleasure scorching through his blood.

Merlin followed soon after with his own cry, spilling himself deep inside Arthur, as pulse after pulse surged out of his body. He gradually slowed his thrusts and then stopped.

Panting, Merlin collapsed onto Arthur, rolling away and reaching for a cloth to clean them both off. That done, he lay down, eyes heavy and hair sticking to his forehead and tugged Arthur close to him, tucking him against his side.

"Th-that was… was…" Arthur stuttered, still catching his breath.

"I know." Merlin replied, pressing a kiss to Arthur's hair, pulling the covers over both of them, burying his fingers into the blond strands.

Camelot was showered with shooting stars and lights of the brightest colour that night, dancing together in the night sky.


End file.
